Bajo los escombros del Mundo
by Chakuil
Summary: Cuento sobre el tiempo en que Simon viajaba durante la Guerra de Champiñones. Un poco de lo que supongo que pasaba por su cabeza en sus viajes.
1. Caminando por el mudo

Toda la historia esta basado en alucines mios usando personajes de Hora de Aventura, sus derechos de autor le pertenece a Pendleton Ward y al que el que él se los haya permitido. Esto es solo como tributo a la serie y no tiene ningun fin de lucro.

* * *

El viejo Simón ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue un animado y entusiasta anticuario que solía ser. A veces pensaba que era pro al corona, pero últimamente la mayoría de las veces pensaba que era este loco tiempo donde le está tocando vivir .Simón reflexionaba, cuánto tiempo tenía que invadieron los soldados su ciudad y que inicio su viaje.

-Me aislé hace tanto tiempo y estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta de la proporción de esta guerra.-se decía mientras veía las gritas del pavimento.

- Solo quería mantenerme solo mientras comprendía que sucedía con esta corona y lo susurros que me provocaba en las noches y las imágenes que veía en el día. –dejo salir un gélido suspiro.

-Era muy peligroso con mis alucinaciones aun sin la corona, y mi color de piel ya es de un azul innatural a cualquier hombre vivo. Me aproveche de que casi no necesito comida cuando tengo la corona para no tener que salir, no sé si aún sigo siendo un humano o ya soy otra cosa.- se recriminaba.

-Lo siento por las personas que vivían en esa ciudad, ahora sé que la corona ha tomado gran parte de mi humanidad-mirando hacia atrás, paro un momento y empezó a caminar más rápido, solo quiera huir del pasado, el quería huir de todos sus pecado. Quería huir de su memoria y de que si esta regresaba no le mostrar una imagen de alguna cruel acción que cometiera en su brumoso pasado.

- Pobre ciudad, no creo que alguien haya podido sobrevivir a la tormenta que solté sobre ella cuando los soldados me apuntaron con sus fusiles –recordaba –No quiero tampoco aceptar que la corona me lo advirtió, ella me lo dijo, solo que fue muy complicado entenderla en ese momento.

Simón recordaba los susurros que en la noche no lo dejaron dormir las noches anteriores - "Te salvaremos, con el poder de la escarcha y las tormentas. Nos necesitas Simón. No puedes culparte por querer vivir, ellos tomaran tu vida, nosotros te protegeremos, es su culpa no tuya que todos sufrirán, pero no la culpa nunca es suya, no pueden acorralar al invierno, es su culpa por no dejarnos tranquilos. Nosotros solo te protegemos". –el veía con desprecio la corona pero ella era lo que le había permitido vivir y en su interior sabía que el tenia parte de culpa. Que aun cuando parecía que una persona completamente diferente, una parte del aún estaba ahí cuando la corona actuaba y que en su interior sus deseos fueron los que creaban sus acciones, deseos de vivir, de amar, de tener, pero que estos deseos ahora estaban torcido de forma caóticos y egoístas. Era como si multiplicaran sus sombras miles de veces y ella abarcara todo lo que lo rodeaba.

A veces él pensaba que la corona no es malvada solo es completamente caótica y egoísta, como sería un pequeño niño. Pero eso no evita que hiriera amas personas, que su poder no estuviera ni cerca de ser controlada por Simón.

Algunas veces daba gracias que Betty no estuviera, que no tuviera que cargar con toda las culpas que ahora cargaba él y algunas otras la maldecía por no estar con él, por dejarlo solo, por no ver lo débil que es y que necesita a alguien.

-Esta corona da un gran poder, si pudiera enfocarlo su poder sería útil… si fuera capaz… capaz de controlarlo- se decía Simón cabizbajo tocando su corona con la mano izquierda. -Espero no acabar como Marie Curie, esta corona puede salvar vidas, pero me está consumiendo constantemente.

Hay días en que el despertaba en un lugar que no reconocía y lleno de nieve, ya era mucho tiempo de que vio a una persona. Espero no haber lastimado a nadie.

-Necesito ayuda, si estuvieras aquí Betty-tocando la corona que colgaba de su cinturón, pero se sintió culpable de querer arrástrala consigo.

-No, no… yo te amo mi princesa y si esta maldición me consume, espero que tu estés bien- Miro a su alrededor y vio la devastación que lo rodeaba- Donde quiera que estés, permanece a salvo mi amor.

Después de unas horas él ya estaba en medio de la ciudad, si a esos restos se le podía llamar ciudad, no quedaba ni la mitad de la estructura de los edificios.

Él tenía que explorar el lugar, así que fue y se metió a las estructuras que aún se mantenía, en búsqueda de alguna herramienta o comida. Busco en las alacenas cajas y debajo de algunas mesas, ya había encontrado las suficientes latas de comida que él podía cargar, se preparaba para irse hasta que entro al cuarto de un niño, en donde arriba de una cama destrozada se encontraban tres bultos de masas grisácea. Al lado de ellos se encontraban una foto de unos padres con su hija.

La niña usaba lentes y era de pelo castaño casi rojizo, con unos grandes lente, era como una pequeña Betty a los ojos de Simón.

-Así hubiera sido nuestra hija, ¿No Princesa?-Dijo Simón colocando la foto junto a las tres masas grises y cubriéndolo con los restos de cobija que se encontraban en el suelo- descansen.

Él se sentía ya muy cansado, la soledad y los años ya habían mermado su espíritu, solo quiso descansar. Se recostó en el suelo y solo cerró sus ojos ahí.

Pasaron varios meses y Simón perdía la esperanza de encontrar más humanos, visito varias ciudades, hasta se metió en el peligroso bosque donde encontraba criaturas que jamás había conocido. A veces usaba la corona y despertaba en un nuevo lugar. Solo y agradecía que no hubiera una persona congelada a su lado al levantarse.

El viejo Simón caminaba por una carretera solitaria, sentía el peso de la monotonía de sus días- Al menos hoy espero que encuentre algo interesante que ver- se decía.

Cuando llego a un cruce de caminos miro los letreros y aunque volteo a ver los señalamientos no le importó leer el nombre de los poblados, solo tomo el que tenía menos kilómetros. Ya no era importante el lugar, y por eso ya no cargaba un mapa. Ya no intentaba emocionarse si veía una ciudad famosa o la idea de encontrar personas si llegara a una gran ciudad, era mejor así, ya eran muchas decepciones en su vida. Todas las ciudades que había visitado eran ya solo ruinas que no se diferenciaban unas de otras. Tan manchadas de polvo, fuego y sangre que no eran lugares que uno quisiera volver a recordar.

Llego a las afueras de una nueva ciudad, esta era bastante grande. Aún tenía grandes edificio en pie y tenía algunos que se estaban incendiando. Eso era algo poco común en esos días, las ciudades que habían sido arrasadas ya se había consumido todo, nada ardía de manera espontánea, eran ciudades frías y tranquilas. Corrió a la ciudad, de que sirve estar vivo si se vive completamente solo pensaba él. No importaba si era un perro, un ratón o un hasta un soldado con su arma él estaría agradecido de encontrar a alguien. Y los encontró, a muchos cerca del centro, tendidos en el piso, saliendo de un lugar que al parecer era su refugio antibombarderos. El lugar olía extraño, estas habían sido bombas biológicas o químicas pensaba, habían arrasado con todo lo vivo y aprecia que aún se encontraba ahí lo que mato a la gente. Y Simón se preguntaba porque el aún seguía vivo, porque tenía que ver la desgracia de tantos, el tomo el enfermizo aire que lo rodeaba y grito maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciendo todo; la guerra, las bombas, la tierra y que un se mantuviera vivo.

Camino rápidamente, tenía suficiente comida y ya no podía cargar mucho más. El solo quería salir de esa ciudad, quería olvidarse de esa pesadilla. Habían pasado unas hora ya dentro de al ciudad cuando escucho un grito lejano, no se distinguió bien, pero el creyó escuchar una voz infantil gritando papa.

Simón corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una gran avenida comercial, los aparadores de muchas de las tiendas estaban rotos. Era un caos, escucho como se derrumbaba un edificio no muy lejos de ahí, los maniquís parecían tétricos ahora en sus exhibidores mirando con indiferencia la destrucción a su alrededor.

Empezó a caminar más lentamente al escuchar uno pequeños ruidos. Al llegar cerca de un autobús de pasajeros volcado, lo que la parecer era una niña. Tenía la piel un poco gris, pero él sintió que así era como debería ser ella, su corazón se emocionó, pero aun antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la aflicción lo embarco de nuevo, pensó que tal vez eran las visiones remanentes de la corona. Ya con anterioridad había visto animales de colores que no eran naturales y cuando se acercó a ellos eran transparentes y no los podía tocar, en algún momento pensó que eran fantasmas pero a veces solo desaparecían con el tiempo, así que ya no les volvió a dar importancia.

Siguió caminando hacia la niña hasta que escucho su llanto, esto lo despertó inmediatamente de cualquier idea que tenía antes, dejo su mochila y corrió a ver si ella, no sabía si era real u otra locura creada por su soledad, pero ese llanto partía su corazón.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella se detuvo dándose cuenta que si ella era real y que sufría.

La niña solo alzo la mirada al ver a Simón junto a ella. El vio como sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Trato de limpiarle las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas pero recordó su frio tacto, así que solo tomo atino a acariciar con su dedo su mejilla y recoger una gota en su dedo.

Miro un instante la lagrima en su dedo y en ella el reflejo del amargo dolor que lo embargaba día con día. Ese llanto no de era de miedo al dolor sino del miedo a la absoluta soledad. El cerró sus ojos, buscando en su mente la forma de para su angustia y recordó la tienda de juguetes atrás en la avenida. AL dejo un momento y camino hasta la tienda de juguetes, el cristal estaba roto y solo estiro los brazos para tomar el primer muñeco que vio, era una especie de oso rojo. Y regreso con la niña y sin decir ninguna palabra, con el peluche por delante, se lo entregó a la cual parecía extrañada, pero entendía lo que Simón quería decirle, lo tomo y lo miro por un momento y una sonrisa se fue pintando en su rostro y volteo a ver a Simón.

Él le sonrió y le dijo- Hola pequeña, soy Simón Petrikov ¿y tú pequeña?.

Marceline - dijo la pequeña niña aun con una mirada impresionada.

* * *

Siempre me impresiona que escribir esto me tome unas horas y leerlo unos minutos. Espero que les guste. Pense en varias partes de la historia del Rey Helado (Ice king), pero por el momento me dio tiempo de escribir esto.


	2. Bajo las Estrellas

Para los que no les sea obvio este es un alusin mio, una noche de insomnio, basadome en los personajes de Hora de Aventura del que son decreaciones de Pendleton Ward y el tiene sus derechos...y cualqueira al que le haya dado los derechos de dsitribucion.

En capitulo trata de algunos dias de la convivencia de Simon y Marceline durante la Guerra de Champiñones, asi de simple mi preview, si lo hago muy largo seria un mal spoiler XD

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde Simón y Marcy se conocieron, al principio era una niña callada, tímida y orgullosa, pero también vio que era muy astuta y muy curiosidad, solo que un poco reservada.

Sus ojos siempre miraban a todos lados, buscando algo interesante. Cuando veía algo peligroso se cubría detrás de Simón, aunque absolutamente nada les ocurrió los primeros 3 días.

Al principio Simón temió que se pudiera enfermar porque ella siempre le tomaba de la mano y era muy helado su tacto. Él pensó en buscar unos guantes, pero cuando se los puso por primera vez ella le dijo que estaba bien sin ellos, que le gustaba lo frio de su mano, así ella sabía que era a él al que tenía tomado de la mano.

Realmente no le tomo mucho tiempo saber que ella no era una niña normal, él lo sabía perfectamente. Por eso ella sobrevivió en esa ciudad. Pero nunca cuido un niño y la trataba como su madre lo trato a él.

En esos días ella hablaba solo de vez en cuando y Simón era el que hablaba casi todo el tiempo, le incomodaba el silencio. Quería que ella tuviera la mente en otro lugar y no en los horribles lugares que pasaban a veces.

Ella le conto que su madre había muerto y su padre Hunson Abaadeer estaba en un lugar muy lejano al que ella no era capaz de llegar, ni de contactarse, que llamaba nocheosfera.

A Simón le pensó que era algún proyecto militar, lo que complicaba que pudieran encontrarlo sin peligro, en esa guerra parecía que era todos contra todos, lo que hacía que aun los civiles fueran peligrosos para unos militares paranoicos, y si no lo encontraban a la primera repetir el peligro una y otra vez, era inconcebible para él y la pequeña Marcy. Y eso, pensando que su padre aun estuviera vivo.

A veces jugaban a hacer preguntas, al principio eran cosas encillas como que furta te gusta,a nimal y cosas así, Simón pensaba que eso ayudaría a conocerse mejor y tendría la mente de Marcy ocupada.

Un día de esos ellos caminaban jugando a preguntas y respuestas.

-¿Tus únicos parientes son tus padres entonces Marcy?-el preguntaba

-Sí, solo mama y papa, porque no sé si tengo tíos, pero jamás los conocí o escuche de alguno. ¿Tú tienes parientes Simón?- pregunto ella

-No, al menos cercanos no. Tenía a alguien muy cercano pero ya no. ¿Hay algún lugar donde tengas a alguien que te pueda cuidar?-Pregunto el pero Marceline pareció entristecerse.

-No, mi madre era la única que me cuidaba, creía que la gente tendría miedo de mí. ¿Soy un monstruo Simón?-pregunto con la vista baja

-¡¿Qué?¡ No… si vez a tu alrededor, este mundo está loco y no ven el ángel que eres, pero eso es error de ellos, no tuyo cariño. Monstruos son los que lograron hacer cosas como esta destrucción.-Simón se calló un segundo y le pregunto-¿Yo no te asusto pequeña?

Ella dijo simplemente-Me gusta el color azul y le sonrió-y pregunto- ¿Esa corona es porque eres algún Príncipe?.

Je je algo así, pero sería más bien como un Rey, Marcy- y en su interior Simón pensaba que el

Rey de las desgracias, sería un título que podría ser coronado con esa corona.

Ellos habían llegado a lo alto de una pendiente y desde ahí vieron un gran centro comercial, estaba un poco fuera de la ciudad y parecía que se había hundido algo, pues solamente una parte superior del edificio se veía y no tenía puertas.

¿Sabed de que tiempo es Marcy?- pregunto Simón.

¿Tiempo de colecta?- y corrió rumbo al centro comercial.

Así es Marcy-LE decía alegremente Simón

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que era correcto lo de que el centro comercial se había hundido, tal vez unos 4 metros y la estructura se veía algo dañada, tenía varios agujeros el techo, posiblemente fue blanco de los bombardeos. Se veían al principio estantes llenos de cajas y algunos estaban en mal estado.

Así que Simón pensó que sería un poco peligroso para ella así que le dijo- Marcy voy a bajar solo, a ver que encuentro, pero como esta cuerda es muy importante, quiero que estés aquí por si se desabrocha o alguna cosa. Cuídala y cuidate mucho, y si ocurre algo, puedes bajar, pero solo si vez algo que se acerque, entendido Marcy.

Si Simón- respondió un poco preocupada- Hambo y yo cuidaremos la cuerda, mientras señalaba al oso que le regalo el día que se conocieron.-No te preocupes.

Vacío su mochila y bajo mientras él decía – Mantente alerta pequeña Marcy- Bajo unos cuantos metros dejo la cuerda y se movió rápidamente a dentro de la tienda.

Parecía que había sido saqueada parte del lugar o que mucha de la mercancía fue destruida con las bombas.

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo, Marcy estaba sola y le preocupaba demasiado eso.

Encontró un especie de cinema y fue tras el mostrador destruido, cuando abrió las gavetas que estaban en esa parte y encontró cajas de dulces, chocolates, gelatinas y chicles. Rápidamente metió las que pudo dentro de su mochila y cuando volteo vio una caja con jugos en embaces de aluminio. Reviso su fecha de caducidad y apenas estaban pasándose de su fecha. Sintió un gran gusto pues en el último día se le s había acabado el agua sabor a lodo, aunque esta la recogieron de una estación de gasolina, y no quería usar la corona para crear hielo a menos que fuera completamente necesario. Además vio una bolsa llenado frituras con las cuales lleno su mochila.

Empezó su retorno con Marcy y su botín, ya tenía varios minutos a dentro y no quería hacerla esperar más. La caja de jugos era algo pesada pero aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarlos.

Cuando Simón estaba cerca de la salida escucho unos ruidos y corrió a la afuera con miedo que estuvieran atacando a Marcy y vio que los estantes que están bastante encorvados se venían abajo, el trato de logro esquivarlos pero era muy pesado, así que aunque no le cayó uno encima algunos objetos le pegaron y al no soltar sus cosas se ni siquiera se protegió de los impactos. Pero lo peor fue que el piso que los sostenía ese nivel término por colapsarse, al caer vio a Marcy asomarse por donde estaba la cuerda y de repente todo estaba negro.

Era frio pero tenía un sentimiento cálido, el lugar todo era obscuro, pero sentí a más gente junto a él, era agradable, como un tranquilo sueño. Pero una voz lo despertó y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Simón, ¿Simón estas bien?-sus ojos de él apenas se abrían y veía una silueta delante de el- maldita caja, porque traías algo tan pesado-era Marcy quitándole la caja del abdomen.

El sintió algunas esquirlas de hueso y vidrio en su espalda, no sentía mucho dolor, eso podía indicar lo peor, quito la caja con una de sus manos de su pecho. Y vio el rostro de Marcy lleno de angustia.

Y el corazón de Simón volvió a latir aceleradamente, de nuevo el miedo, miedo a lastimarla, a dejarla sola, a no haber podido protegerla, un miedo más terrible y profundo que cuando pensó que estaba solo en la tierra. Trato de incorporarse pero solo alcanzo a inclinarse delante de ella.

-Calma Marcy yo estoy bien, solo sal de aquí, pronto subiré junto a ti.- Le decía Simón con una sonrisa, el lugar a lo mejor no era muy estable, el necesitaba a Marcy fuera del peligro, pero su cuerpo no se movía, sabía que si no fuera por la corona el estaría muerto, que sus heridas no dejarían brotar tanta sangre, que no tendría ninguna gota en unos minutos. Pero estaba vivo y tenía que poner a salvo a Marcy.-Vamos linda, solo necesito recostarme y pronto podré subir contigo-trataba de convencerla.

-No quiero dejarte, eres mi amigo… Hambo, nos espera arriba, tenemos que subir los dos o él se preocupara-Entonces tomo la manga del viejo anticuario y tiro con fuerza, tratando de llevarlo consigo, pero esto hizo que se desprendiera la manga y Simón cayera de costado mostrando su espalda desgarrada con mucho vidrios y algunos fragmentos de la construcción

- Estas muy herido- miro con pánico la pequeña Marceline.

Simón reacciono completamente en ese momento, ella se estaba espantando aún más, no tenia madre y posiblemente tampoco un padre, este mundo era muy vacío y hostil para una pequeña chica como ella. Así que tomo una determinación. Sacudió de su espalda los escombros y se sentó de frente a Marcy.-No te preocupes tengo hilo y aguja arriba, este saco es un poco viejo. O ahsta podemos encontrar uno nuevo por ahí.

-Tus heridas, no sé cómo podría curarte- empezó a llorar mientras se acercaba a Simón.

Simón la tomo de los hombros, y ella alzo la mirada al rostro tranquilo de Simón- Recuerdas que te dije que era un Rey, no soy cualquier Rey, soy un Rey que domina las ventiscas y las tormentas de nieve, Soy un Rey Hechicero y estas heridas no son nada para mí-le dijo y Marcy pareció no dudar de él.

-Si Marcy, pero ya no llores, me debilita las lágrimas. Tu eres la única que puede ayudarme- Decía un poco afligido Simón

Marcy contuvo su llanto y lo miro atentamente y Simón prosiguió- Necesito que me abrazases fuerte, eso me darme fuerza para poder usar una magia más poderosa.

Él tomo su corona que aún estaba en su cinturón y susurro-Por favor protégela-

Un instante después para él, despertó con la visión de un centro comercial congelado, como si este se hubiera hundido en un lago de cristal. Él se encontraba bocabajo y la corona unos centímetros delante de su cabeza en el suelo, unas frituras en su mano izquierda y una niña tomando sus dos tobillos.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto el

-Querías meterte de nuevo al centro, pero no te dejare - Decía Marcy sujetando fuertemente sus piernas

-Sí, creo que lo que quería hacer esta muy loco, gracias por cuidarme Marcy, pero ya me puedes soltar-Le decía sonriendo él.

Ella lo miraba un poco renuente a soltarlo, la persona que ella había detenido no era como siempre se comportaba Simón, era como un niño haciendo una gran rabieta, pero no un niño de 6 años, no señor, uno de máximo 3 se decía ella. Pero además ella tenía otras preocupaciones y le dijo – tienes aun herida la espalda, no debes moverte mucho, así que debes de descansar.

Él la miro con ternura, la sujeto por la cintura y coloco a un lado de él- Mira creo que ahí podemos descansar por hoy-Señalando unos árboles muy gruesos- me siento aún muy cansado, creo que necesitare la ayuda de una niña fuerte. Podrías traerme la mochila y las cosas de ahí-señalando donde había dejado lo que saco de su mochila antes de entrar-quiero que pongas el campamento hoy tú Marcy.

Ella vio que su Simón había vuelto completamente y que parecía más saludable que dentro del centro comercial. Así que corrió y empezó a juntar las cosas, él ya podía caminar un poco lento, logro ver unos jugos de la caja sobre unos montículos de nieva y fue a cogerlos.

Se sentó a esperar junto al Arbol, y se mantuvo ahí hasta que Marceline acabo de poner el fuego y acomodar su bolsa de dormir. Era muy lista y ya sabía cómo poner el lugar y prender le fuego, coloco todos los objetos en un lado y la mochila junto a ellos y Simón le abrió jamón enlatados y le dio un jugo.

Ella alejo el jugo con su mano-Por sacar eso, casi te matas-le dijo

-Así es Marcy, por eso…debemos tomar venganza- y abrió uno para el-Tomemos hasta su última gota de ellos para que conozcan quien manda.-y lo estiro esperando que ella brindara con ella

Marcy rio un poco –eres un tontito- y tomo el jugo que le había paso antes y ambos lo acabaron de un solo trago, se miraron y volvieron a reír.

En la noche el cielo estuvo despejado, y el clima era cálido así que apagaron el fuego, para evitar ser sorprendidos.

-Mira que hermoso cielo Marcy, sabes esa estrellas de ahí se llaman-Simón trato de recordar su nombre, el sentía que había estudiado las constelaciones de joven y que las conocía muy bien, pero solo eran recuerdos vagos y sin conexión es, aun así el veía figuras de animales en las estrellas, tardo unos segundos y vio que su esfuerzo pro recordar los nombres era en vano así que solo dijo- la constelación del tipo con una espada.-Marcy sonrió e imagino a un tipo con una espada.

Y esa como una V es cara de toro y esa de ahí como un cubo y una patita es el oso estelar pequeño.-Le siguió contando el

-A mí me parece una hoya-dijo Marcy

-Si, a mí también- yambos rieron de nuevo- ¿y esas de ahí?-pregunto el

-Un edificios en ruinas – Simón se quedó mudo en ese momento, le hubiera gustado enseñarle las cosas que él vio en sus viajes como anticuario las cosas hermosa que vio, le daba tristeza que el paisaje habitual de ella fuera destrucción.

-Y esa de ahí, es Hambo y le está dando de comer a unas palomas-prosiguió ella, Simón solo volteó a verla y noto que ella se veía muy emocionada- Y tú y yo le estamos dando el pan, pero las palomas quieren el pan, pero tú no se lo quieres dar, así que ellas vuelan en cirulos sobre ti- y Marcy se incorpora un poco y aun viendo aun el cielo dice en una voz más alta - y te dejan caer… oh no… su popo, corres y corres pero no logras salvarte Simón y las palomas se van triunfantes- Simón sonreía a la narración de Marcy

-Pero eso no es todo, nos estas mirando, quieres abrazarnos a Hambo y a mí, que asco, pero yo soy muy rápida y te esquivo…. oh que asco abrazaste a Hambo y ahora él está lleno de popo y vas tras de mi de nuevo- espero unos segundo, se dio vuelta y con una pose victoriosa acabo diciendo- pero yo soy muy rápida y me subí a una estrella fugas y ahora ya no me puedes alcanzar.

¡Ah, siiii¡ -dijo Simón mientras saltaba hacia Marcy y la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella reía y reía mientras él le dabas vueltas para después colocarla suavemente en la bolsa de dormir.

-¿Y cómo crees que se deba llamar esa constelación?-Preguntaba a la niña

-Hambo dice que La guerra de la Popo de Paloma-dijo

-¿Qué te parece Marcy y Simón?-le pregunto él.

-¿Qué tal el Rey Mágico y su amiga?-dijo ella

-El Rey Mágico y su Princesa, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo el

-Mmm, Hambo dice que está bien, mientras no me digas princesa… yo soy fuerte y no delicada como una princesa-Mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrando sus pequeños colmillos- aunque me gusta ser tu princesa.-agrego al final, mientras se tapaba completamente con la bolsa.

-Entiendo mi pequeña dama- finalizo el

Hace mucho que él no sentía esa paz y alegría, tanto tiempo de soledad y ahora tenía una razón para sentirse feliz de estar vivo.

Había encontrado tesoros que cuando viajo por todo el mundo, y visto grandes reliquias, ni siquiera se acerca la felicidad de cuando encontró el enigmático Enchiridion, eso no se comparaban con el tesoro que encontró algunos días antes y agradeció por primera vez tener la corona de poder encontrar a Marceline y cuidar de ella.

Esa noche aun después de usar la corona descanso sin susurros, esa fue una noche perfecta.

* * *

Tenia algo de insomnio asi que si me fallo algo en la sintaxis, gramática o coherencia, lo siento, suele ocurrir en este estado.

Pero pronto tendre examenes y antes de que mi cabeza se me llene de formulas, decidi publicarlo, diria que cualquier critica es bienvenida, pero simplemente no leere l malas jeje. Aunque debo leer las malas para saber que son malas -_-

En realidad nunca planifique nada de historia, solo son ideas que derrepente uni en mi camino a la escuela, asi que cuando se junten suficientes ideas para algo y me de tiempo, pondre otro ...si aun no les aburro.

Nos vemos, y gracias por los reviews


	3. Un cuento para Marceline

Para los que no les sea obvio aun esto es una historia basada en los personajes de Hora de Aventura que son creaciones de Pendleton Ward y el tiene sus derechos...y cualqueira al que le haya dado los derechos de disitribucion que en su caso no soy yo.

Un dia tranquilo en un campamento en medio del bosque, Simon decide contarle una histora a Marcy.

* * *

La vida de Simón junto a Marceline se había vuelto muy llevadera. Cada día era un día de juego, llenos de alegría y sorpresas, como si volviera a ser ese niño que leía sobre las antiguas civilizaciones e imaginaba ser Alejandro Magno conquistando Persia. Era una buena vida, para lo que ocurría en esos días y se podía llegar a tener, por ello él no pedía más.

Aun así, algo afligía a Simón, se preguntaba el porque no encontraban ni siquiera cuerpos humanos, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio el cadáver de alguien. Hasta los animales ya habían desaparecido, este mundo ya no era como fue hace simplemente unos años y tenía miedo que fuera a peor. El ya había vivido bastante pero la pequeña Marcy apenas empezaba su viaje, le preocupaba el futuro de la pequeña

Le costaba saber cuanto tiempo ya había pasado desde que comenzó todo, ya no podía encontrar un diario reciente y todas las televisoras y estaciones de radio parecían inhabilitadas. Sentía a veces que ellos eran los últimos seres pensantes sobre la gracias a Marcy eso ya no era nada que lo angustiara.

Pero él no podía dejar de pensar en su futuro mientras caminaban por esas ciudades desiertas.

Además le angustiaba las señales de creaturas que habían llegado a ver en los caminos; huellas, pieles, pelajes y a veces llego a distinguir a lo lejos criaturas que no podía recordar que existieran. Pero ya muchos de sus recuerdos eran bastante borrosos y otras veces pensaba que podrían ser sus constantes alucinaciones causadas por la corona, que cada cierto tiempo usaba, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia.

El otro él día juraría que vio un caballo multicolor en la llanura, pero si fuera real o no. Siempre evitaba cualquier camino donde encontrara alguna señal de esas criaturas. Simón odiaba arriesgar a Marcy, y si solo era para saber si esas extrañas criaturas eran reales no tenia caso para el.

Si además él aplicaba la lógica que conocía, los animales en ambientes hostiles suelen ser agresivos para enfrentar de las dificultades de su medio, y sentía que encontrarían en peligro al confrontarse a alguna de estas criaturas, su curiosidad podría poner en peligro a la pequeña, así que se recordaba constantemente el viejo anticuario no dejase llevar por la curiosidad.

Era un día cálido de verano cuando Marcy y Simón se habían metido a un camino densamente boscoso por error. Se suponía que se encontraba un poblado no muy lejano, pero en la última deviación que tomaron no tenía marcado ninguna instrucción, asi que simplemente se guiaron por el que se viera mejor y terminaron en esa situación.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de su error al pasar unas horas y no encontrar ninguna desviación ni el susodicho poblado. Sería mucho tiempo perdido si se regresaban por el mismo camino, así que Simón decidió que caminarían hasta que encontrarán una colina alta desde donde pudieran ubicarse mejor, el poblado aun debería estar cerca.

Pero para su sorpresa el camino nunca subió a una colina, sino que despues de una hora llego a un parque recreativo. Este parecía un lugar turístico, que su temática era la de una ardillas guarda bosques.

Era un bonito lugar, con muchos juegos al aire libre y varias chozas. Las chozas se encontraban sin paredes que tenían mesas y una parrilla pequeña en cada una, además de que un poco más lejos se veían algunos establecimientos diversos. Así que no seria del todo un desperdicio el tiempo que caminaron y probablemente encontrarían algo en los establecimientos y si no encontraban nada extraño seria un buen lugar para descansar.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar Marcy?¿Quieres ver que hay ahí?.-pregunto a la pequeña

-Ya casi es hora de la comida, así que estaría bien comer en una mesa para variar.-Respondió la pequeña

Parecía un lugar bastante seguro a simple vista, pero algo solitario. La cerca se encontraba cerrada pero tanto Marcy como Simón ya tenían mucha experiencia saltando cercas, así que simplemente decidieron brincarla. Simón coloco a Marcy en la parte superior de la cerca, para después el saltarse al otro lado y le hizo la señal para que brinca y el atraparla. Era una rutina que ya tenían muy practicada y la protección del lugar no les añadió ningún problema extra.

Ya adentro Marcy corrió a los juegos y Simón corrió tras de ella, hasta no examinar bien el lugar, no era seguro dejarla andar por ahí sola, pero para la pequeña este era un lugar de aventura.

Simón ya casi alcanzaba a Marcy y sujetarla del torso para hacerle un poco de cosquillas. Ella sabía que no podía solo salir corriendo así, pero la pequeña le encantaba correr cada que tenia la oportunidad. Un poco antes de ser alcanzada por los brazos de Simón se detuvo y señalando una gran resbaladilla, volteo a mirar a Simón y le dijo emocionada.

-Mira es un castillo fortificado-decía con un brillo en sus ojos

Había un enorme juego en forma de castillo, con muchas juegos para niños dentro de los que podía ver; cuerdas para escalar, colchonetas en los el primer piso, una gran resbaladilla en la parte superior, varios puentes y tenía una zanja que lo rodeaba llena de pelotas de plástico.

Marcy corrió al juego mientras Simón camino tranquilamente tras de ella.

Y antes de darse cuenta Marceline subió intrépidamente a través del juego y empezó brincar por todos lados. Simón la miraba tiernamente mientras el se dedicaba a exploraba alrededor.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Marcy lo llamo a una parte trasera del juego. No parecía un aviso de peligro sino de descubrimiento y Simón fue caminando.

-Mira Simón, hay un martillito aquí y esas tablas de colores-cuando llego el vio que tenía una pequeña marimba colgada el juego.

-Mira Marcy con esto se puede tocar música- y el tomo el martillito y empezó a tocar una dulce canción infantil. Su talento musical aún no se había mermado, el sonaba como una caja musical.

-wow, eres muy bueno- dijo ella maravillada

-si tuviera mi batería te enseñaría lo que es verdadera música- le decía en un tono orgulloso el a la niña

-¿Qué tipo de música tocabas Simon?- pregunto ella

-Bueno yo tocaba en una banda de rock, yo era el baterista, así que supongo que tocaba Rock, aunque se tocar más instrumentos y varios estilos de música. Éramos muy buenos, realmente muy buenos tocando Marcy, teníamos una gran vocalista y mi amigo que tocaba la guitarra era genial, todas enloquecían por él. Los bateristas casi nadie les pone mucha atención je je.-tenía una sonrisa muy amplia al recordar esas cosas bellas antes de toda la locura de la corona.

Marcelina empezó a tararear la tonada que Simón había tocado en la marimba

- ta ta ta ta ta tatata tararara rarara ta ta ta tararara rarararara.- había sido algo monótono y apenas se reconocía que era lo que intento tararear, pero eso no quitaba que para Simón fuera la más dulce canción que escuchado en mucho tiempo. Desde entonces ella siempre trataba de seguir las canciones que le cantaba Simón.

-wow eres muy buena Marcy- el parecía un padre orgulloso

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto entusiasmada ella

-Claro que sí, un día deberíamos hacer un dueto- él le respondió

-Sí, pero yo seré la líder de la banda y puedes ser el tipo genial de la batería- decía ella con una enorme sonrisa. Realmente admiraba a Simón y para ella no había sujeto más genial que él, aún más genial que su papa.

-En mi banda el de la batería si será importante-agrego la pequeña.

-Espero el día que eso ocurra pequeña damita- le decía alegremente el-Bueno es hora de comer- Simón se levantó tomando de la mano a Marceline, para después dirigirse a una de las chozas que cubrían varias mesas. Puso su pesada mochila sobre una de las mesas y empezó asacar varios utensilios y comida para prepararle la comida a Marcy.

Después de unos minutos él ya había acabado, no necesitaba demasiada comida y ya que Marcy aun seguía comiendo. Decidió ponerse a leer, así que saco un pesado libro de electrónicos de su mochila y empezó a leerlo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Marcy le pregunto.

-¿Porque te gusta tango leer Simón?-pregunto la niña mientras comía otro bocado de puré de manzana.

-Ehhh...pues me permite conocer cosas interesantes que otra gente ha vivido, es como convivir con otras personas que no están aquí.-esa era la explicación más simple que le pudo dar, no le quería decir que lo hacía para que pudieran usar las cosas que encontraban y principalmente por que si la corona seguía robándole sus recuerdos, estos fueran de esos libros, y no de Marcy o Betty, la cual ya de por si era bastante borrosa.

Hace tiempo que no me lees un cuento Simón. Léeme un cuento Simón- mientras se limpiaba el rostro la pequeña que había acabado ya con su plato.

Simón asintió con la cabeza y se levantó a buscar en su mochila, pero solo había recogido libros de ciencia últimamente y los otros libros los había dejado, dejo de hurgar en su mochila y pensó que hacer.

El aun recordaba algunos cuentos, pero ya se los había contado algunas veces antes de dormir a Marcy. Y pensó "que tan difícil es hacerle un cuanto a una niña".

Cerca de esa choza se encontraban unos columpios, así que decidió tomar a Marcy y mecerla en uno. Por lo que la tomo de la mano y se la llevo consigo, la sentó en uno de los columpios y el se sentó en otro. Entonces empezó a mecerse ligeramente, y comenzó su narración.

-Bueno... erase una vez... una princesa de una tierra muy lejana, que gobernaba en el reino de...-el pensaba como nombrar a su reino imaginario, en su cabeza pasaron los nombres de algunas ciudades antiguas como Pompeya, Alejandría, Atenas. Le costaba decidir el nombre del reino, no es que fuera importante pero quería que le gustara a Marcy. Cuando decidió que se llamara Florencia, ya que era un bonito nombre, que le hacía pensar en un jardín de flores.

- La princesa que vivía en el reino de.-repetía Simón cuando fue interrumpido por la pequeña Marcy que se había bajado de su columpio y ahora se encontraba sentaba en su regazo.

- De los dulces -decía ella mientras se acomodaba- si su reino estaba hecho de dulces.

- Si gobernaba el dulce reino, que era gobernado por ella, la dulce princesa después de que sus padres se marcharon muy lejos, cuando ella era una niña aun. Ellos la amaban a la princesa, pero tuvieron que marcharse por una terrible maldición que los acompañaba, así que viajaban por el mundo para buscar la cura, pero eso es otra historia, la historia de hoy es sobre la princesa… la dulce princesa -Marcy parecía completamente sumida en la historia de Simón, lo que lo asi saber que iba en el camino correcto su narración.

-La dulce princesa era muy bonita, fuerte e inteligente, era amada por todo su ella estaba muy triste casi todos los días.-contaba Simón

- ¿Porque ella estaba triste?-pregunto Marcy

-Porque no tenía verdaderos amigos, y sin sus padres que eran los que gobernaban dulce reino antes que ella. Dulce princesa tenia que solucionar todos los problemas de sus súbditos, porque nadie era tan bueno como ella y ella nunca les negaba su servicio. Ella vivía una vida frustrada de diversión, trabajaba día y noche, y aunque era feliz haciendo feliz a su pueblo. En la noche, cuando se encontraba sola en su cuarto no podía evitar sentirse triste. Ella no tenía a nadie que contarle su angustia, pues no quería preocupar a sus súbditos. –parecía que Marcy estaba completamente sumergida en la historia.

-Pero un día un príncipe visito su reino.-decía Simón mientras empezaba a mecerse en el columpio con Marcy en sus piernas. Pero lo interrumpió en su narración de nuevo Marcy

- No era un príncipe sino era un rey, son mas importantes que un principe-dijo Marcy

-Un rey llego al dulce reino- Simón corrigió.-aunque nadie en el dulce reino sintió su noble linaje ya que viajaba de forma muy humilde. El solo quería saber sobre la misteriosa princesa del dulce reino que todo lo podía. Él la vio cuando la Dulce princesa daba un discurso desde su palco y con esa simple vez él logro ver la esa enorme angustia que ella cargaba. Le pregunto a la gente porque ella estaba tan triste, pero la gente lo trato de loco. La princesa siempre estaba sonriendo, para ellos la idea que ella fuera infeliz jamás había pasado por su cabeza. Así que el decidió llevársela para poder liberarla de esas angustias, porque él era un rey-y cuando él iba a decir de buen corazón fue interrumpido de nuevo por Marcy.

-Un rey mágico, que busca hacer feliz a la gente- decía ella

- Era un rey mágico- corrigió Simón, como si Marcy tuviera poder absoluto sobre lo que el contaba- así que uso su magia y secuestro a la princesa, pero la gente creía que solo la había secuestrado por su enorme belleza. Ella se resistió todo cuanto pudo y siempre trataba de escapar del castillo del Rey Mágico, aunque él le proporcionaba lo mejor de su reino. Pero no le permitió irse, aunque ella le suplico, él estaba decidió a liberarla de su pueblo y de si misma, aunque ella no lo entendiera. Incontables caballeros marcharon contra el reino del Rey mágico, todos fueron derrotados por el mismo Rey, y la gente hablaba de su crueldad, pero ellos no entendían que si él hubiera deseado su sufrimiento podría haber destruido al dulce con su magia, pero el quería que ellos aprendieran la lección. Por eso el solo se defendía y nunca atacaba al dulce reino.-el sol se empezaba a ocultare es esos momento, así que Simón trato de terminar el cuento.

-Con los días el dulce reino tuvo que aprender a hacer todo lo que la princesa les solucionaban, al pasar de unas semanas, el caos que tenía al principio del rapto de la princesa fue mucho menor y ya más tranquilos decidieron enviar a un mensajero en lugar de caballeros al reino mágico. El mensajero le suplico al Rey mágico que regresar a su princesa. Cuando el rey pregunto porque la querían de vuelta, el mensajero le respondió que "Hemos tenido que aprender muchas cosas, cosas que siempre resolvía la princesa, pero aun había algo que no podemos solucionar sin ella, y que solo ella puede resolver". El rey se indignó aun no aprendían a no usarla y le pregunto el Rey al mensajero"¿qué quieren que ella haga ahora?". El mensajero respondió "nosotros queremos que nos de los buenos días de nuevo desde el palco, que nos mire amablemente de nuevo, aun no solucionamos el hecho de extrañar a nuestra bella princesa, hoy solo falta su sonrisa en nuestro reino para que todos volvamos a ser felices, oh gran rey déjenos volver a ser bendecido por la presencia de la princesa en nuestro reino, pagaremos lo que sea". Así el rey se dio cuenta que la gente del dulce reino había aprendido la lección y regreso a la princesa sin pedir nada. Ella al ver el gran corazón del rey que la comprendió mejor que toda la gente que la rodeo durante años, se enamoró de él, y por su parte él también se enamoró de ella pues poseía un gran corazón y era muy hermosa, así que poco tiempo después el pidió su mano como esposa y ella acepto sin dudarlo. Así paso de ser princesa a ser Reyna del dulce reino y el reino mágico y nunca volvió a sentirse sola. Y vivieron felices por siempre.-y asi termino su historia Simón.

-¿Los reyes se casan con princesas?-pregunto Marcy

-Si así es como se convierten ellas en reinas-respondió Simón

-¿Y si una reina se casa con un rey?-pregunto de nuevo Marcy

-Bueno no es común que una princesa se vuelva una reina sin cazarse, pero una reina soltera puede casarse con un rey soltero-Le respondía él

-Que malos fueron los del dulce reino con el rey mágico, odiándolo cuando el solo quería liberar a la princesa.-decía un poco triste y molesta Marcy

- Hay veces que la gente no comprende las razones de la gente y las juzga prematuramente, pero siempre que tú sepas que estás haciendo lo correcto ellos lo entenderán algún día...-y con un pequeño suspiro agrego- eso espero.

Marcy se bajó del regazo de Simón- Haber si la próxima vez encontramos un cuento de gatitas o una conejitos.

- Claro Marcy, eso suena como una historia interesante-mientras él iba tras ella caminando

Ambos tomaron sus cosas de la choza y se dirigieron a los puestos del final del lugar, ahí seria un buen lugar para poner su campamento por hoy. Mañana tendrían que regresas al cruce y esperar no encontrar más desviaciones. Por hoy eso sería todo.

Llegaron a los puestos del fondo y vieron una tienda de recuerdos, la puerta esta abierta, parecía que alguien hace tiempo forzó la puerta, ya abrieron fácilmente pero todo tenía ya una pequeña capa de tierra. Cuando entraron la tienda se dieron cuanta que no había solo madera tallada, sino plumas , banderas de animalitos y varios libros.

Dejo ahí a Marcy y reviso los demás puestos Simón, pero la comida ya había sido saqueada de los puestos de comida, por suerte aun tenían mucha comida, así que regreso a la tienda de recuerdos y empezaron aponer su campamente. Marcy tenía ya bastante sueño y pronto se quedo dormida.

La tienda tenía muchos libros de recuerdo, pero su mochila no podía cargar más, así que dejo un libro de mecánica y tomo varios libros pequeños, pero aun así no eran muchos y no podía dejar todos los demás solo para cargar cuentos. Pero unos momentos después decidió que más facil llevarlos en su cabeza que en la mochila y empezó a leer varios de los cuentos. Casi todos los cuentos eran para niños menores de 8 años pero Marcy ya era muy madura para su edad, así que para que realmente le gustaran estas historias habría que mejorarlos se decía. Leyó casi 20 libros hasta que se quedó dormido.

Marcy lo levanto en la mañana, ya había preparado el desayuno y puesto la mesa.

-Aquí está tu desayuno Simón- decía la pequeña mientras lo sacudía ligeramente.

-Gracias Marcy- mientras desayunaba Simón pensaba en que tal vez le podría hacerle una historia a Marcy, una que realmente fuera buena, no salida simplemente de lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. En ese momento decidió que le escribiría una mejor historia al algún día, que pudiera disfrutar aun después de la niñez, una que tuviera conejos, gatos, magia y aventuras.

-Si eso le gustaría a Marcy-se dijo sí mismo en voz alta y saco su libreta y escribió lagunas notas, para no olvidarlo, y en cada línea que escribía lo ponía feliz pues siempre pensaba que esa historia al final acabaría haciendo feliz a su pequeña princesa

-¿Qué haces Simón?-Pregunto ella sosteniendo la cuchara llena a unos centímetros de su boca viéndolo extrañada.

-Recordatorios pequeña, a mi edad la memoria empieza a fallar-Lo que le recordó el estado de su memoria y suplico un momento poder recordar hacer esa historia después de que use la corona la próxima vez. Pero eso será un problema para el futuro, hoy quería disfrutar tener un desayuno agradable con su princesa. Cerró su libreta y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

Sería una caminata larga hasta el desvío, tenía que tener fuerzas. Además el mejor material para una historia son las vivencias, así que al menos hoy hay mucho que vivir, se dedica Simón mientras desayunaba esa mañana junto a Marceline.

* * *

Habia pensado en escribir otros capítulos, este no estubo planeado hasta la noche anterior cuando simplemente se fue la luz de mi casa por un buen rato en mi casa y me puse a escribir en mi tableta, espero que les guste este episodio.

Creo que tal vez escriba uno de Marceline que si ligue los capitulos y el progreso de su relación, además ya pronto llegare a la parte definal de Simon y el comienzo del Ice King. Bueno paz.


	4. Eso que dejamos atras

Lo mismo de los demas capitulos sobre los derechos de autor.(Mi Copy Paste)

Este capitulo inicia poco despues de que Simon se separa de Marceline, habla un poco del porque la dejo y el principio como Ice King de Simon, Espero que les agrade.

* * *

Eran ya más de cinco años desde que inició su batalla en ese lugar. Las voces dentro de Simón que habían ahogado sus propios pensamientos antes, se empezaban a callar, ya no le gritaban frenéticamente que congelara todo.

Él depues de una dificl batalla, por fin había logrado atraparlo bajo toneladas de su hielo. Su adversario fue perdia día tras día un poco de su fuerza y apenas era perceptible su malvada esencia ya. Tres años tomo debilitarlo lo suficiente para que no pudiera salir por sí mismo desde adentro. Y otros dos años tardo en fortificar su prisión para que nadie la rompiera desde afuera.

Cinco años de completa soledad, donde solo apilaba capas tras capa de hielo, una sobre otra, en esa pequeña ciudad. Cinco años recitando poderosos conjuros de Frio y Tormentas, colocando un muro de hielo cristalino que tardaría siglos en mermarse y que mantenía la ciudad sumergida en un estado atemporal.

Esto fue todo lo que pudo hacer el hechizo de hielo contra el hechizo de la muerte. Pues la muerte no reclamaba el alma del hechicero necrótico, pues se encontraba en un pacto con él, pero toda magia tiene sus límites. Eso lo comprendía bien Simón, y si algún día el tendrá que destruir a vil hechicero, necesitaba conocer los acuerdos de ese pacto y asi destruir definitivamente al nigromante, que Simón decido llamar Lich.

Pero tenia miedo de alejarce y que su prisionero se escapara. Asi que tardo todavía 2 años más después de concluir la prisión del Lich, cuando decidió partir de ese lugar muerto, que se encontraba rodeado de altos picos de hielo de agua salada, que lo volvían inaccesible para casi cualquier creatura el sitio. Con el tiempo la gente conoció desde entonces como el mar de los Icebergs, cuando estas montanas se gracturaron y quedarona merced de las mareas.

Pero otra cosa que motivo a que Simon decidiera alejarse de ahí, fue la sensación de que había olvidado algoen algun lugar, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que simplemente era como un recuerdo de tenue y ambiguo, como si hubiera dejado la llave del agua abierta y no se sentía comodo con ello. Solo que ya no recordaba ni siquiera si tenía una casa.

La memoria de Simón pasa esos días era un rompecabezas que resultaba difícil de armar, mucho más inconsciente que consiente resultaban sus acciones, pero tenían aun así, un toque de cordura sus palabras cosa que perdió después de volverse el Rey Helado.

Era normal que la gente enloqueciera con la cantidad de tiempo que el se encontró solo, pero algo en su corazón decía que ese tiempo que invirtió en construir la prisión del Lich, había sido para salvar algo más grande que así mismo, por lo que el dolor de su soledad desaparecía cada mañana con su corona, que borraba igual felicidad como infelicidad, pero no calmaba la pasión que impulsaba al viejo anticuario.

Pasaron unos días desde que inició su partida por el mar de icebergs, cuando por fin encontró tierra firme de nuevo y se encontró rodeada por un espeso bosque.

A decir verdad, su memoria ya estaba tan borrosa que no recordaba si era normal ver un bosque así o tenía algo extraño el bosque. Pero a diferencia de hace varios años, el siempre portaba su corona. Su vista ya no era un problema, los lentes que antes usaba ya no le eran necesarios, sus ojos veían de una forma completamente diferente de cuando aún era un simple humano. Y su barba que ya hace tiempo había crecido hasta alcanzar a tocar el suelo le permitía volar por el cielo a una gran velocidad. No tenía miedo de vagar solo, difícilmente algo le podría hacer frente, pero por alguna razón siempre iba caminando con cuidado y buscaba los caminos más sencillos, como si le permitiera a un amigo invisible que lo siguiera cómodamente.

Cuando pasaba cerca de un gran árbol curvo que tenía rodeado a varios animales. Al ver a Simón este evento, se acercó cuidadosamente hasta que se percató que lo que creía era un arbusto de zarzas era realmente un sujeto de color castaño con una túnica verde con estrellas con un sombrero en forma de cono. Así que cuando el sujeto se percató de la presencia de Simón, este no atino a nada más que a azar la mano y decir

S-Que tal? Están haciendo? Una fiesta?...jeje-un poco nervioso, como cuando iba a la preparatoria y todos lo llamaban "el nono de la historia".

El extraño sujeto se levantó tranquilamente y respondió- No esperaba verte aquí Hechicero de hielo, porque andas tan maltrecho.

S-Jeje tuve una pelea con un aguafiestas y pues se puso un poco difícil, y que haces tú Mago del Bosque?- No sabía cómo, pero Simón sabía que ese sujeto era el mago del bosque, como cuando estas dentro de un sueño y sabes cosas, sin saber cómo o cuando lo aprendiste.

M.B.-Ya, ya, siempre se te ha considerado un poco temperamental, pero pareces más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Pero esto no es una fiesta, simplemente discutían donde es la casa de cada uno de estos animales. Pero pasado mañana habrá una fiesta en el pueblo de Magos. Creo que piensan hacer un concurso o algo así, pero ya sabes, no puedes decirle a nadie no Mago. Porque -Y alzando su mano –"solo magos,… fracasados" –en un tono un poco despectivo.

S-Oh suena grandioso.-Y apenado pregunta Simón- no sabes dónde queda mi casa por casualidad?, olvide como regresar y creo que deje el grifo de la llave abierto.

M.B-Mmmm, no lo sé, vivías en Escandinavia la última vez, pero a veces cambias de lugar, porque no te mudas a esas montañas de haya, no te quedaría tan lejos el pueblo mágico y me ayudarías a que las bestias de fuego no vinieran a comerse a mis amigos.

S-Suena bien…. supongo- Simón no sabía si era la mejor opción, pero no le parecía una mala idea dejar de vagar y establecerse.

M.B.-Bueno no s vemos Hechicero de hielo, tengo que solucionar los problemas de mis amigos. Oh y deberías cambiarte de ropa, consíguete una buena túnica, pareces un vagabundo así - decía el mago del bosque mientras caminaba a la congregación de animales.-

Así Simón después de despedirse se dirigió hacia las montañas.

Después de caminar por varias horas, cerca del mediodía, llego a un camino abierto, donde distinguía la señal de una bomba de gasolina y de forma instintiva la siguió esa dirección.

Cuando encontró la gasolinera, le entro una extraña melancolía, pero que le dejaba un dulce sabor. Tomo un saco del suelo y lo fue llenando de las cosas que le parecieron interesantes. Algo en él le decía que necesitaba encontrar algo, y que ese algo podría encontrarlo en alguna tienda, pero por más que quiso recordar no pudo.

Al salir de la gasolinera, ese sentimiento lo embargo, de que algo muy importante le falta y como si quisiera huir lo más rápido posible de esa pesadez en su corazón, voló con su barba para las montañas, lo que hizo que solo tardara unos minutos en llegar a las formaciones rocosas. Donde se detuvo en la más alta de ellas e invocando sus poderes helados transformo la vista, de montañas boscosas a una fría tundra en unas cuantas horas.

Siempre lo había calmado usar sus poderes de hilo pero eso no fue así, aún tenía ese sentimiento pesado, casi como culpa de que olvido algo, el problema es que ya se había dado cuanta que casi no podía recordar nada y eso lo frustraba más.

Así inicio la construcción de su castillo en la montaña más alta, donde creo muchas bóvedas, habitaciones y pasajes. Era tan complejo por dentro su castillo, que a veces se perdía en él, pero aun perdido no dejaba de trabajar, pues quería que su mente se entretuviera en algo que no fuera ese sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba.

Así que después de un mes, su castillo estaba casi finalizado, pero esa culpa lo seguía carcomiendo, y sin poder soportarlo más, salió a buscar eso que el faltaba.

Recorrió muchos lugares y cada vez más lejanos. Buscando lugares recónditos y ocultos, llevo muchos tesoros a su castillo (aun se notaba su aficion de anticuario) y acabo con varios extraños monstruos en su camino. Pero su desesperación lo cegaba cada vez mas y no le importaba las creaturas que se cruzaba en su camino, solo quería encontrar eso que le afligía el corazón. Así que a veces revisabas los lugares de formas muy violentas. El buscaba en cada rincón que podía y al no encontrar eso que buscaba, sentía como si el mundo le negara el presiado objeto y se lo hubieran ocultado. Lo que llevaba hacia rabitas a veces catastróficas.

Para esos días ya habían surgido diversos seres inteligentes además de los humanos. Y algunos de estos seres que se toparon con el desesperado Simón, vieron en él un monstruo de destrucción, que si bien no había matado a nadie, había hecho que más de uno de ellos quedaran atrapados parcialmente en su hielo.

Así paso mucho tiempo lamentándose Simón dentro de su castillo y saliendo en la búsqueda de algo que no entendía. Pero su búsqueda no paro aun en su tristeza. Y pasado varios meses encontró algo que sabía que le perteneció.

A varios kilómetros de su castillo en unos suburbios encontró una mochila rota, pero a diferencia de todas las demás mochilas que encontraba, esta despertaba en el ese sentimiento de nostalgia que trataba de resolver su origen. Pero la destrucción de la misma, parecía que detenía el corazón de Simón de miedo. Y eso no paro al ver la sala llena de una gran cantidad de hojas de papel de libros y cuadernos rotos regadas por todas partes, tapando completamente el piso en derruida.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tan agitado el viejo Simón, corrió por la casa en búsqueda de que ese desconocido objeto que buscaba estuviera bien.

No se detuvo hasta que abrió una alcoba en el segundo piso de esa casa derruida. Donde encontró el cuarto tapizado de palabras. Muchas estaban encimadas unas tras otras, pero los ojos del hechicero eran diferentes a los de un simple humano, percibiendo más que solo imágenes. Y aún con solo dar un vistazo comprendió el sentimiento de cada frases que se escribió y cuales eran primero que las otras y empezó a leerlo.

Aquí estuvo MARCY Y SIMON, los mejores amigos del mundo.

Aún estoy aquí Simón solo fui pro agua al lugar donde me dijiste

Estas tardando mucho, espero que traigas algo muy grande para mi

No te perdonare si no traes un regalo de disculpas, ya son 3 días y no apareces

Si es que llegas por favor deja algo para que sepa que llegaste.

Tú te comiste el pan que deje en la mesa. No me importa si aún no tiene mi regalo, quiero verte Simón

Ya es casi una semana Simón, realmente me debes una disculpa, te lo perdonare si no me despiertas mañana con un beso en la frente.

Que pasa Simón? Porque no regresas?. No puedes haber muerto, aun estas ahí

Hace frio pero yo aún te sigo esperando.

El calor de vera no es un poco sofocante pero aun te estoy esperando.

Me prometiste que regresarías, porque no regresas?, que hice?, porque me abandonas?, lo que sea que haya sido perdón, perdón , perdóname por favor .

El cuarto continuaba con muchísimos "perdón Simón"- hasta que …

Sé que tienes que regresar, yo tengo tu mochila, la eh escondido muy bien y si quieres que te la devuelva tendrás que encontrarme.

Te odio. Desde hoy Hambo es mi único amigo.

Hambo te extraña. YO NO , pero él te extraña. Así que te daré un poco de tiempo para que regreses.

Había una gran pausa de tiempo, donde no había escrito nada Marcy.

Te eh esperado 3 años y no regresas, ya no pienso esperarte más, porque me haces esto?.

Te odio maldito viejo mentiroso, maldito maldito….te odio

El cuarto estaba lleno de esos escritos por todos lados y Simón sentía que iba a empezaba a llorar. Pero necesitaba acabar de leer así que se limpió los ojos y continuo buscando donde continuaba esas palabras y después de mucho buscar encontró la conclusión de todo ese cuarto lleno de palabras.

Ah pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te marchaste y aunque me dijiste que me fuera si en una semana no regresabas. Yo aún creía en ti, creí que regresarías aun después de todo este tiempo. Pero ya no. Mi único consuelo, es que no hayas venido por mí, porque algo horrible te pasó y no porque querías alejarme de mi, por ser una carga. Esa idea me atormento muchos días, pero ya no y si llegas a regresar, quiero que sepas que ya no soy una carga para nadie, eh crecido mucho aún lejos de ti, ya no necesito que me cargues o me cuides. Ya no tienes que buscarme, eh roto todos tus libros y cuadernos en la mañana. Si estas vivo, no quiero volver a verte. Solo quiero decirte en este último mensaje que te odio, te odio con todo mi ser, te odio por hacerme llorar todas esas noches que no estuviste, por darme algo que me quitarías de una forma tan repentina, te odio Simón te odio te odio. Pero si llegas a ver eso Gracias Simón por todo lo demás.

Él podía oler aun las lágrimas en la pared y lloro amargamente por un rato Simón. Pero conforme se agotaron sus lágrimas, el corazón de Simón se calmó y aunque aún tenía una sombra que pesaba sobre él. Marcí había crecido y era fuerte, ella podría ser feliz y eso lo mantenía.

S-Parece que ya nadie necesita al viejo Simón no Marcy, supongo que ya nadie lo extrañara, se feliz Marcy. El Rey Helado espera que lo seas.- Bajo a la sala, donde recogió todos los trozos de papeles, colocandolso cuidadosamente en una bolsa y se marchó de nuevo a su castillo de Hielo.

Ahora el corazón del Rey helado estaba tranquilo, al encontrar la causa de su angustia. Y poco a poco la corana fue adormilando ese recuerdo doloroso de ser odiado por alguien que él quería, al igual que la maldad que dejo dormida en una pequeña ciudad en la mitad del mar. Simón no tenía por qué pelear su cordura ya con la corona, al final Marcí estuvo a salvo y probablemente no podría verla a la cara si la encontrara y ella lo odiaba a él, si era una forma cobarde de escavar, pero ya habían sido muchos años de lucha y solo quería descansar al menos un poco.

Y aunque parecía con los años, que ellos nunca se volverían a ver, el destino de ellos se volvería a cruzar mucho después. Aunque ya no era una Marcy y un Simon quienes se encontraron, sino la Reina Vampiro y el Rey Helado.

* * *

Mis vacaciones, comenzaron asi que me di un poco de tiempo para iniciar y terminar este capitulo, aun no se si este es el ultimo capitulo, porque aun tengo la idea de los primeros encuentros de Marceline y Iceking, pero no se si los ponga en esa secuencia de esta cadena de capitulos o lo ponga como un oneshot aparte desde la perspectiva de Marceline, o tal vez ambos, por eso aun no lo se, diria que ponga review, si no no hago nada ja ja, pero yo no lo hago aun cuando me gustan algunas series, asi que si no quieren hacerlo y les agrada la historia, con que la lean estas tarugadas que pongo al final de los capitulos me doy por bien servido.


End file.
